


Red Room Reboot

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Natasha's programming from the red room comes back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magic words.  There are always magic words, trigger words, specific words, that drive her to action.  Usually they consist of the world being in trouble, but no matter how far she’s come, her Red Room words lock her into the mind set to kill.  

It happens while she’s on mission with Steve, Maria, and Sam.  The words are whispered over comms and then all hell breaks loose.  Somewhere, the whisperer is being subdued but the damage is already done.  She’s winged Sam’s flight suit and taken out Steve’s knee, buying her time.  

Because her programming knows what Maria is.  A weakness.  Something for children.  Trust and love have no place or value with her skill set.  Her fingers are around the other woman’s throat to make sure the job gets done right.  

Can Maria fight her off?  There’s shock and understanding in her eyes while she struggles with Nat’s fingers.  Natasha hopes she wins.   


	2. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria calls for back up

Maria knows what happened instantly.  She's doing her best to pry Natasha's fingers from her throat but it's Wanda who winds up saving her by flinging Natasha away from her.  She's on her knees and gasping for breath, having been partly flung herself.  Natasha is gone and Wanda is at her side trying to see if she's okay.  Her throat burns and she's coughing but for the most part she's fine.  

It's Natasha that isn't.  

She's struggling to her feet while Steve limps over.  

"What happened?" asks Sam.  

"Take a wild guess" grunts Maria.  "It's not a surprise that Red Room would have trigger words to activate their assassins."  

"But this is Natasha" says Wanda shaking her head.  Natasha their friend and one who looks after them.  

"Yeah well, now she's fighting their control."

"We can't be sure of that" starts Steve.  Maria rolls her eyes, tired of Bucky Barnes always being the exception.  

"Yes we can.  My relationship with Nat makes her weak in their eyes.  I'm her weakness.  What better method to get rid of me?"  

She will find her. She will.  


	3. Chapter 3

It takes a team of Sharon and Clint on the ground and Maria teaming up  with Victoria Hand back at base to recapture Natasha.  Tony had handed over any and all tools to use to get their friend back while he and Pepper paced nervously in the background.  

Now they sit and wait.  Natasha is in confinement and Maria sits on the other side of the glass.  For now, she wants Natasha to know she's there for her.  Not for Fury, Steve, or Tony, but for her.  

Natasha doesn't rage, doesn't tear through the small room.  She stays silent with her rage turned inward and it makes Maria want to scream but she can't without reminding Natasha of the bruises on her neck.  So they wait.  

After the first forty eight hours, she takes the barrier down and waits.  Eventually Natasha croaks out an apology, but Maria doesn't want to hear it.  

"You should drink some water."  

That hadn't been Natasha.  Natasha is the one who curls around her at night.  The one who steals her carefully brewed coffee.  Who picks on her for wearing holes in her socks.  

Seventy two hours later Natasha is using Maria's thigh as a pillow.  It's not her Natasha yet but it's close.  She knows Natasha is still afraid but Maria isn't.  She never was.  


End file.
